Extraño
by twilighttcullen
Summary: Despues de dos años de matrimonio, la relacion de Edward y Bella ha cambiado luego de que él regrese de un viaje de negocios. TODOS HUMANOS...o eso es lo que parece...LEMMON!


**One-shoot.**

**Extraño.**

**-Bella pov-**

Últimamente me sentí fuera de lugar, y…no solo yo, también sentí como Edward se comenzaba a alejar de mí…

Todo esto comenzó desde que llego de su viaje de Italia hace aproximadamente dos meses; estaba segura que algo había ocurrido. Ya son varias las noches que lloro su ausencia, mientes el anda quien sabe donde a altas horas de la madrugada. Desde ese día que volvió ni siquiera se me acerca más de lo necesario; cuando trato de entablar una conversación, siempre busaca la manera de escabullirse y me deja ahí…con la palabra en la boca.

Casi no nos hablamos…

Casi no nos veíamos…

Ya no hacíamos el amor…

Esta situación no me gustaba para nada, y, mi mente comenzaba a trabajar sola,…y si, llegue a creer que tenia a una amante. Es lo más razonable. Seguramente se satisface con alguien más, y yo aquí retorciéndome de dolor ante su indiferencia.

Nunca estaba en casa, en las mañanas se levantaba antes que yo y se iba al trabajo, en las noches llegaba-si es que llegaba- después de que me dormía.

Recuerdo que algo similar ocurrió con la relación de mis padres. Papá después de un viaje de negocios que hizo a Seattle, cuando volvió, era una persona totalmente diferente, ya no dormía en casa, y muy apenas hablábamos…hasta que Renee se dio cuenta por algunos conocidos, que, Charlie le era infiel con su nueva socia de la empresa, una tal Sue Clearwater.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta principal se abrió, escuche como dejaba caer las llaves en la mesa de centro, yo me encontraba sentada en un taburete de la cocina tomando una aza de chocolate…

Vi como cruzaba el pasillo que iba en dirección de las habitaciones y…

-¿no vas a cenar?- le pregunte antes de que se escabullera.

-No…- respondió ácidamente- he comido algo en la oficina… - y sin decir más se fue a la habitación.

**-Edward pov-**

Me dolía esta situación, se que era injusto para mí y para ella, sobre todo para ella. Llevábamos casi 2 años juntos de pura felicidad, pero como siempre todo lo tenía que arruinar…

No debí hacer ese estúpido viaje disque "importante", maldito Demetri Vulturi…todo era una trampa, debido a sus asquerosos negocios. Esa basura italiana siempre tiene que jugar sucio, y para engancharme a mi hicieron algo que aun no me puedo creer…

Sigo en shock desde aquel fatídico día en que todo cambio, en que mi mundo se vino abajo. Ahora tenía que escabullirme por las noches en Nueva York para alimentarme…sin que nadie me viera. De otra forma al llegar a casa lo primero que aria seria beberme la sangre de mi esposa…de mi Bella. Debo admitir que muchas veces me vi tentado por el delicioso liquido carmesí que corría por sus venas…era tan atrayente. Esa era la razón de mi lejanía hacia ella, su sangre de cierta forma cantaba para mi…hacia rugir de deseo a este mounstro que intento ocultar en el día, y que libero cada noche.

Sabía el daño que le causaba, pero mantenerla a salvo... de mi, era mi prioridad. No quería arriesgarme a lastimarla, más de lo que ya estaba. Desearía no ser el mounstro que soy, desearía seguir siendo feliz al lado de Bella, desearía seguir siendo humano…

**-Bella pov-**

Otra semana más sin su presencia…ya no aguantaba su rechazo, su hermana Alice me invito junto con Rosalie a una noche de chicas, tal vez sea lo que necesite para desahogar mis penas. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas, pero aun así yo no les había contado acerca de mi situación con Edward, no quería sus miradas de lastima…

Ahora mismo me encontraba atareada con unos papeles de la inmobiliaria en la que trabajaba. A Edward nunca le gusto la idea de que trabajara, decía que no lo necesitaba, que él podía ponerme el mundo a mis pies… pero ahora yo, lo dudaba.

En eso sonó el teléfono:

-¿diga?-

-solo te llamaba para confirmar esta noche- dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

-claro. ¿A qué hora y donde?-

- a las 8:30 en el nuevo club que acaba de inaugurar la semana pasada, se llama "Twilight"…en el cetro de la ciudad.

-ok, ahí estaré…

-te arreglas hermosa, ahí te esperaremos…-canto al final con su melodiosa voz, después corto la llamada.

Me concentre nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Solo estaba segura de una cosa esta noche, me emborracharía hasta los huesos…

Es más, ni siquiera le avisare a mi marido que saldré con mis amigas esta noche a divertirme, solo rogaba lograr hacer eso. Con esa nueva y poca tranquilidad me concentre en mi trabajo…

**-Edward pov-**

No aguantaba más esta situación, por más que trataba de acercarme a Bella, siempre la bestia que llevaba dentro luchaba por salir, por alimentarse de ella…y no solo de su sangre.

Meses! Sin hacer el amor con ella, eso era una tortura, pero como soy muy cobarde como para afrontar mis problemas me iré a embriagar al primer bar que me encuentre abierto, porque claro, no puedo consumir nada que no sea sangre y el alcohol es lo único que mi estomago acepta. Almenos voy a sentirme humano un poco esta noche.

**-Bella pov-**

Se dieron las siete de la tarde, sería mejor que me preparara antes de que el pequeño demonio que tengo por cuñada me llame diciendo que me ponga a arreglarme- no sé porque pero siempre fue muy intuitiva-, tal vez sea psíquica o algo así.

…..

Por fin, después de una refrescante ducha, me puse un vestido que en un momento cuerda nunca me atrevería a poner (ya que es demasiado corto) aun así me lo puse. No sé si por saber la sensación de sentirse diferente o por querer darle "celos" al idiota de mi marido…claro, si es que se daba cuenta que salí a un bar en esta miniatura de vestido. De seguro en estos momentos ni siquiera se acuerda de que está casado. Seguramente esta con la otra. Ese pensamiento no solo me causo dolor, sino que también coraje…

Ya sabrá Edward Cullen que yo también puedo ligar esta noche,-claro que no planeo acostarme con nadie, solo quiero saber que se siente ser admirada por otros hombre, para darle celos-

Total; mi vestido era de color azul rey strapless, una cintilla negra y sursida se encontraba en la parte debajo del busto, haciendo que este resaltara mas. Era corto hasta medio muslo, todo ceñido al cuerpo. Debo admitir que me veía hermosa. Solo puse unos toques de maquillaje en mi cara: nada exagerado.

Tome mi cartera -que combinaba con mis zapatillas negras de tacón de 10 cm-, mi celular y las llaves de mi mercedes negro. Salí de mi apartamento cerca de las ocho con diez minutos.

Llegue al dichoso club Twilight. Le entregue las llaves al ballet parking y entre enseguida, tan pronto como puse un pie dentro del lugar, toda la música alta y el olor a whisky me inundo de lleno, que casi perdí el equilibrio. Divise a la pequeña Alice y a la despampanante Rosalie en unos sofás que se encontraban en la sala VIP. Me dirigí a donde se encontraban y tome asiento a lado de Rose…

-hola chicas…-grite por encima de la música.

-hola- dijeron al unísono con mi mismo tono de voz.

- y ese milagro que nos honras con tu presencia? – pregunto Rose.

-si no me equivoco, ustedes me invitaron a mi- les respondí algo a la defensiva.

-chicas, no estamos aquí para discutir, sino para pasarla increíble, hay que aprovechar que Bella vino…- intervino Alice-

-tienes razón All- le dijimos.

Pedimos nuestras bebidas, Rose pidió un Tom Collin, Alice un Sherry Cobbler y yo un Gin and Tonic, necesitaba algo fuerte.

Seis Gin and Tonic mas tarde ya no me acordaba ni de mi nombre, Alice y Rosalie de vez en cuando se paraban a bailar, y en algunas ocasiones yo las fui a buscar porque se les olvidaba que andábamos juntas- con eso de que nunca salgo con ellas- y luego si les agregamos unos cuantos mililitros de alcohol a su organismo…

Ya me avía asombrado el día de hoy porque no me había sucedido ni una tragedia, pero con la mala suerte que tengo, solo invoque mi torpeza: derrame una porción de mi bebida en el vestido, así que aproveche que las chicas se fueron a bailar y me dirigí al baño, toda tambaleante y sujetándome de donde podía para no caer. Abrí la puerta y entre, justo cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura algo bruscamente y me acorralaron contra la pared aun sin girarme, y yo entre en pánico…

**-Edward pov- **

Me metí a un club nuevo llamado Twilight. Pedí una bebida…y no sé porque, pero me pareció percibir el olor de Bella entre la muchedumbre, pero debió ser una alucinación mía; Bella ¡jamás! Entraría a un lugar de estos.

Me bebí unos cuantos Gin and Tonics mas y yo comenzaba a ver todo un poco más alegre…Ja. Podía jurar que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando de repente la vi… se dirigía al baño medio tambaleándose y con un insulto de vestido. No pude evitar molestarme con los imbéciles que la miraban y con migo mismo, porque yo la he abandonado todo este tiempo, y ella ya hasta busca divertirse en sitios llenos de leones hambrientos. Esto debía ser obra de mi hermana Alice y mi cuñada Rosalie (no sé porque Emmett no le ponía un alto)

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a seguirla…la alcance rápido, ya que en su estado- que estaba seguro era con un alto grado de alcohol-no le permitía mantenerse estable. La intercepte justo cuando iba a entrar al baño…la tome por la cintura, cerré a puerta con el seguro(N/A: en mi país se dice "seguro" en lugar de pestillo) y la acorrale contra la pared sin girarla. Si supiera lo que provoco en mí- y en mi bestia interior- ese sexy vestido que traía puesto…

**-Bella pov- **

Me tense enseguida, alguien estaba a punto de violarme y nadie podía ayudarme, ni siquiera yo misma-debido a mi condición-

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo. Y creo que escuche un gruñido en respuesta.

-Quien…?- estuve a punto de preguntar cuando de pronto me callo poniendo una mano en mi boca. A la vez que comenzaba a besar mi cuello sin ninguna consideración, su aliento me llegaba, y sabia que esta persona estaba ebria, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer desde mi cuello hasta mi bajo vientre, y por dios! Besaba tan bien, sabía que estaba mal, pero esto me estaba gustando!

Después lo sentí restregarse contra mi trasero¡OH! Estaba enorme, y también me gusto!

Luego, ese olor que tanto me gustaba, no me refería a su colonia, si no a su olor natural…¿¡QUE!?

La corriente eléctrica…

Esta forma de besar…

Su enorme "problema"…

Y…ese olor…

Esas características…, solo había una sola persona con esas características. EDWARD. No, no puede ser…

-¿se puede saber que hace mi mujer en este lugar?- me pregunto esa aterciopelada voz algo-muy-ronca. Mientras tanto con la mano que tenía en mi cadera llego hasta el borde de mi vestido y me lo subió hasta la cintura.

Me giro rápidamente, quedando frente a frente…

-Ed.…- trate de decir, pero no pasaron dos segundos cuando ya tenía su lengua dentro de mi noca sin pedir permiso, creo que ni siquiera supe a qué hora pego sus labios a los míos. Gemí en su boca, siento como si hubieran pasado mil años desde que no me tocabas.

Desgarro mi ropa interior y su mano se adentro entre mis piernas sin previo aviso, y ¡gracias al cielo!, que ya necesitaba un poco de atención esa parte tan sensible.

-siempre tan húmeda, lista para mí..- y dicho esto me penetro.

-aah…-Dios! ¿En qué momento libero su miembro? Yo por mi parte envolví mis piernas en sus caderas.

Volvió a atacar mis labios; con una mano me sostenía y con la otra aprisiono mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza…

Me embestía de una manera ruda, salvaje y eufórica como nunca lo había hecho, que hasta daba miedo, cada choque de nuestras caderas era tan exquisito como tocar el cielo con la punta de nuestros dedos, como si cada una fueran un orgasmo individual…era inexplicable, pero maravilloso.

Cada vez iba más acelerado como si de una competencia se tratara, y obviamente él iba a ganar.

Despego sus labios de los míos y hundió su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello…sentía su respiración errática, oía sus gemidos y gruñidos, y estoy segura que el escuchaba los míos…

Te-embestida-extrañe-embestida-tanto-embestida-amo r.

Aah-embestida-yo también-embestida-cielo.

Si, lo sentía cerca y el también. Comencé a tensarme a su alrededor y el gruño…

-Eres…tan e…estre…cha…- confeso con la voz más sensual que pueda existir.

Los dos gritamos nuestros nombres al llegar al clímax total, pero él no solo dijo mi nombre, sino que también hundió sus ¿colmillos? En mi cuello… y eso solo duplico el placer del orgasmo, sentía como bebía mi sangre…

Después de unos minutos el dejo mi cuello y apoyo su frente en mi hombro, tantas preguntas surgieron en mi mente mientras tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones.

-Edward- dije en un susurro aun con mi respiración un poco descontrolada…

-humm…lo siento…-suplico.

-¿Có…co..mo?¿p…orque?.. –no encontraba coherencia.

-Es difícil de explicar, esa es la razón por la que me aleje de ti, me ocurrió en mi viaje a Italia….-

-¿Qué eres?-pregunte al fin…, el se separo un poco y me susurro al oído.

-Un vampiro-

-¿Qué?-

Con mucho cuidado salió de mí y me puso de pie frente al tocado, el tras de mí y volvió a repetir:

-un vampiro- mientras me mostraba las marcas que me acababa de hacer…

-oh-

-¿no me tienes miedo?-

-no-le respondí algo en shock y muy asombrada- confío en ti- creo que aun no me caía el veinte, hasta lo borracha se me quito.

…..

Después de esa noche Edward y yo estamos como antes, me conto como es que esos italianos (los Vulturi) lo habían transformado en contra de su voluntad y las razones por las cuales lo hicieron; claro está, el maldito dinero.

Ya han pasado seis meses de esa noche en le club, y una semana después me entere que estaba embarazada- obviamente habíamos concebido al bebe antes de su viaje a Italia- tenia aproximadamente doce semanas en ese entonces. ¿Cómo es posible que de la preocupación del alejamiento de Edward no me haya dado cuenta que no me bajaba el periodo? Pero en fin, mi hermoso esposo se puso feliz por la noticia, y más cuando supo que eran mellizos…

Pero de la reprendida que me dio junto con su hermana (el duendecillo, demonio) por embriagarme en mi estado nadie me salvo. Yo les dije que no sabía, y rápidamente argumentaron que era una descuidada por que no me di cuenta…

Y ahora aquí estoy yo en el cuarto de parto con un dolor de los mil demonios!

-aaah-grite y puje…- ¿Cómo te atreves a embarazarme infeliz?- le grite al pobre de mi marido que se veía bastante asustado – si supieras lo que se siente…-

-lo siento…no fue mi intención…-tartamudeaba. Para ser vampiro, no era posible que la paternidad le afectara tanto…

-Puja- me dijo Carlisle, el padre de Edward que era médico ginecólogo.

Tres pujidos más. Y por fin…un hermoso llanto inundo toda la habitación.

Edward tenía una gran sonrisa, se separo de mi un momento para cortarle el cordón al bebe, después vino a presentarme a nuestro hijo…

-es una niña. Es hermosa como tu-me dijo Edward sonriendo. Ella tenía el pelo como el mío, de un color achocolatado y unos bellos ojos verdes como los que solía tener su padre –los cuales no me había dado cuenta que habían cambiado de color, a uno dorado-

Después de otros dolorosos 30 minutos más, tenía en mis brazos a dos pequeñines. El segundo fue un niño con las mismas características de su hermanita solo que con su cabello color bronce como el de Edward; era su vivo retrato.

-gracias amor-

-porque?-pregunte.

-por esta bella familia, por aceptarme como soy y de lo que soy…sabes a lo que me refiero.-me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de los bebes y también la mía. Era obvio que nos consentiría a los tres con lo que estuviera a su alcance, que yo podía asegurar que era todo- no podemos olvidar que él era un gran empresario a nivel global, pero nos gustaban las cosas sencilla-

-no tienes nada que agradecer. Esto era lo que ambos queríamos desde un principio…- después de esas palabras, se acerco a mí y me beso demostrando todo el amor que sentía y yo le correspondí de la misma manera.

-te amo-me dijo.

-y yo te amo también-

-¿sabes una cosa?-me pregunto algo emocionado.

-¿Qué?-

-puedo leer mentes…- ¿Qué? , tal vez vio mi cara de horror porque continúo hablando- a excepción de la tuya-

-¿Cómo?-

-así es, algunos vampiros tenemos ciertos poderes, yo estoy descubriendo los míos. Aparte de leer mentes, también puedo hipnotizar a las personas y vampiros, todavía no desarrollo muy bien el don pero algunas órdenes sencillas si las cumplen, no necesariamente tengo que verlos directamente a los ojos. Escuchan el llamado de mi voz en su mente.- suspiro y prosiguió- aparte soy muy veloz, más que cualquier otro y no bebo sangre humana, me alimento de animales.

-oh- mi brillante aportación.

-¿y? ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-

-pues que eres el esposo perfecto- le respondí con una sonrisa a lo que el soltó una carcajada.

-si claro- dijo con tono irónico.

**-Edward pov-**

Estaba muy feliz con esto de ser padre. En estos momentos Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en su habitación en el hospital, ella con nuestros dos bebes en brazos. Claro que yo le ayudaba a sostenerlos, aun estaba algo débil por el parto.

Le conté a mi niña consentida como es mi vida de neófito, y a pesar de serlo, tengo un buen control. No sé qué haría sin mis tres ángeles. Ahora ellos eran mi vida, tenía que protegerlos, y lo haría hasta con mi vida. Les daría todo lo que necesiten, empezando por comprar una casa con un gran jardín, para que juegen nuestros hijos.

-quiero hacerte una pregunta- odiaba no poder saber lo que pensaba.

-adelante- la motive a seguir.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros…? Ya sabes,… tu eres, yo…- creo que sabia a que se refería.

-Bella, se a que te refieres…no hay que preocuparnos de eso ahora, hay tiempo. Por ahora solo sigue siendo tú. – ella quería que la transformara en alguien como yo. No me agradaba la idea, pero si era lo que ella quería, lo aria; no solo porque me lo pedía, sino también porque yo era demasiado egoísta como para perderla.

Quizá en algunos cuantos años mas ella sería un vampiro, pero esa ya es otra historia…

**FIN…**

**º0º**

**Hola, espero le haya gustado. Es lo primero que publico, pero tengo otras cuantas empezadas, no tardare en subir otra historia, tal vez dos semanas más cuando mucho…**

**Espero críticas, votos, buenos consejos…etc…**

**Besooss. Hasta pronto. **


End file.
